Martyr
by Buddykins
Summary: Major movie 2 spoilers! In the months following the reinstatement of supers into the public eye, Helen receives a strange message in the mail that flips the perspective she was just barely coming to grips with.


**Major Incredibles 2 spoilers**

Just an angsty fluff fic about a confession from Evelyn to Helen post movie.

 **Martyr** :

It's been over a month since the reinstatement of supers, a month since Evelyn almost through the world into chaos with her plan. But now, now things were peaceful for the hero of supers; Elastigirl. After the incident was cleaned up and peoples worries and concerns put to rest she became an idol among all those with and without powers.

Said person was leaning back in a hot bath enjoying the soft melody playing through the speakers. Winston insisted the family stay in the house saying it was paying her what he owes her for saving supers, and with the kids and Bob all in favor of the luscious house she couldn't exactly turn him away; and the jets in the tub were helping to convince her she made the right choice.

The ring from the front doorbell startled her and she pressed a button on a panel by the side of the tub, a monitor showed a man a the door with a parcel and clipboard. "Y- yes? Who is it?" she said into the mic.

He looked up at the camera he noticed by the speaker, "I have a package here for a Mrs. Parr? It needs to be signed for." the delivery man said holding up the parcel in front of him for the camera to see.

' _Ughhh_ ' Helen groaned to herself before pressing the button. "Be right there." She quickly dried off throwing a towel around her hair and a bathrobe around herself. Bob was out with Lucious, Violet, and Dash at school, even Edna had come to take Jack Jack off her hands for a while, so of course, someone would need for her to sign when she's in the tub.

"Mrs. Parr?" the man asked as she opened the door with a not too happy look on her face.

"Yes." The tone in her voice clearly supporting the look.

Holding out the clipboard with the pen, "Sign here please." and with a quick flick her signature was on the paper and he handed over the package. "Have a nice day ma'am." He says before taking his leave.

Closing the door and opening the manila envelope the only thing she found was a flash drive that fell into her hand. With a confused look, she peaked in the envelope finding no instructions to go along with the USB. In a few minutes, she found herself booting up the computer and plugging the device in.

Flashes of loading bars immediately popped up going too fast for her to read before a movie file opened and started to play. "Hey Helen, how are you? Good, I hope." Evelyn's voice came through the speakers.

"Evelyn! How did you get out of prison!?" Elastigirl shouted as she covered her eyes from the screen. But then she froze when she heard her own voice come through the speakers too.

' _What are you doing in here, Evelyn? Everyone having a good time out there._ ' she saw herself stepping into the background and then realized that was the celebration they had for taking down the Screenslaver.

The evil Deavor sibling turned away from the camera for a second to face Elastigirl in the doorway, "I'll be right out, I promise." She waved her friend's worries away with the light promise. "I bet you're a little confused right now hu? Well, don't worry, at least not over me." She wiped her eye before taking a big sip of wine.

"As you already know by now, I'm the villain you were after all along. I'm sorry that must have hurt finding out, it hurt me too you know." The woman on the screen took a few deep breaths before speaking again. "Supers ruined my life. those burglars shot my parents, but supers are the ones who killed them. We counted on them, we called them our friends, and they just sat by and did nothing!"

There was a long pause and an even larger drink of wine. "I hate supers. And I want them to suffer like me and my brother did. But then, I met this goofy woman with a big smile and even bigger dreams."

"I hated what she was, but, but I love who she is. I love who you are, Helen." Evelyn took a small sip this time. "I still hate your dreams. But I wanted to give you everything and make your dreams come true. Sounds dumb hu? A braniack like me drunkenly rambling about love and dreams."

At this point, Helen had sat back down and was holding her hands over her mouth listening so intently. "If the hero's are going to rise out of the shadows, they need someone to lead them into the light. And I know you are going to be the perfect one, Helen. Because that's why I love you, cause you can do the impossible; superhero." The drunken woman chuckled lightly at her comment before becoming stoic. "But every superhero needs a supervillain right?" Tears were trailing down both girls cheeks glinting in the light of their respected screens.

"I just wanted you to know why I did what I did, and know I'm sorry that I couldn't think of a better way to make you dreams come true. Please take care of Winston for me, I love him and don't want him hurting anymore than I wanted to hurt you."

Evelyn poured herself another glass of wine and finished it in one go, "I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but I can't let this get out." In that moment the screen flashed the hypnotic rhythm sending Helen into a trance. "Helen you won't tell anyone of this message. You are not able…" the message carried on for awhile unheard by Helen's consciousness but fully heard by her subconscious mind. She only snapped out of it when the flashdrive sparker to life with electricity before it burned out making the computer show several error messages.

Sobs choked out of her throat as she struggled to steady her breathing. There was a turmoil of emotions burst inside of her head and she had no idea how to feel, all she knew is it felt like she lost someone she truly cared for.

 **Author's Notes**

I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot, I was super inspired by Yamino on Tumblr with her amazing art and headcanons. (Seriously go check her out! She's amazing!)

so for anyone who does happen to be following me I'm sorry this doesn't mean im back but I was just really inspired.


End file.
